Let Sleeping Demons Lie
by Randomizer
Summary: In an AU season 5, Angelus, Evil Buffy, and Spike team up to wreak havoc in Sunnydale. B/Aus at first, turning into B/Aus/S.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG-13   
  
"Buffy" spoilers: "Harsh Light of Day"  
"Angel" spoilers: "To Shanshu in L.A." and you should know who   
Penn is (from S1). If you don't, I tell you in Ch. 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you recognize aren't mine.   
  
Response to the Forbidden Dreams Buffy/Angelus challenge.  
  
Spike is unchipped. "Somnambulist" never occurred so Angel hasn't  
seen Penn for quite some time. October 1999 was early S4 on   
Buffy. August 2000 would be between S1 and S2 of Angel.  
  
  
  
  
"Let Sleeping Demons Lie"  
  
  
Sunnydale; October 1999  
  
"Thanks for the lift!" Buffy waved goodbye to Xander, who had  
given her a ride from the college campus to Revello Drive. She  
hadn't seen her mom much lately and she planned to surprise her  
by spending the weekend.   
  
As she was about to walk up to the front door, Buffy paused.   
Although it was dark outside, she could see her mother's car   
sitting in the driveway and she thought she saw someone   
inside it. Buffy set down her duffle bag and walked over to the   
car. Bending down, she peered through the window. Her mother was   
inside, her eyes closed. She must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy rapped on the window.  
  
Joyce didn't move. Buffy rapped again and reached for the door  
handle. She pulled open the door and the overhead light   
automatically turned on.   
  
It revealed Joyce's unnatural pallor and a pair of fang marks  
that marred the line of her throat.  
  
A week later, after dusting every vampire she could find, Buffy  
simply quit being the slayer and left Sunnydale without so much   
as a goodbye note to her friends.  
  
  
Los Angeles; August 2000  
  
Spike concealed himself in the shadows of the old bar across the  
street from Angel's car. It was a bad part of town and no one  
would much care if he caused the trouble he was planning. Though  
if anyone did care, by the time the police arrived he would be   
long gone.  
  
He patiently waited for another ten minutes and then he heard  
the crunch of returning footsteps. He continued to wait until Angel  
had turned to unlock the car door; then he made his move,   
attacking while his enemy's attention was distracted.  
  
Only Angel jumped aside just in time to avoid the full force of   
Spike's blow. He hit the hood of the car and went flying over to   
the other side, but he was quickly able to pick himself up and  
face his attacker.  
  
Spike sidled closer, fingering the jagged piece of wood in his  
pocket. Then he leaped in again and began to trade blows with  
Angel, slowly gaining the upper hand. With one last kick, he   
knocked Angel back against the wall of a shoe store and prepared  
to stake him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Spike?" the other  
vampire snapped.  
  
That voice sounded like Angel's, except the tone was more what  
he had come to expect from ... but that couldn't be, could it?  
Still, instead of going ahead and finishing Angel off, Spike   
hesitated and found himself looking into a pair of the most   
soulless eyes he had ever seen. After that there could be no doubt.   
Angelus was back. 


	2. Happiness

I said in Part 1 that you should know who Penn is. In case  
you don't, he's a vampire who was sired by Angelus.   
  
  
  
  
Stunned by Angelus' presence, Spike lost his concentration.  
Angelus swiped the stake out of his hand and snarled. "The   
only reason you got the jump on me was because I was a little  
tired from fighting a Rorian demon. Don't expect that to   
happen again."  
  
The only thing Spike could think of to say was, "How'd you  
get rid of the soul?"  
  
"Truce?" Angelus offered, rubbing his shoulder. Spike nodded.  
Angelus went on, "It happened a few months ago. Wesley was  
translating a prophecy about something called a shanshu. At   
first he thought it meant Angel was going to die. Then he   
realized he had made a mistake. It actually meant...."  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, three months earlier...  
  
Wesley explained, "The vampire with a soul, once he fulfills   
his destiny, will shanshu. Become human. It's his reward."   
  
"Wow. Angel, a human," Cordelia marveled.  
  
Angel was stunned. He could hardly believe the words he had  
just heard. He looked from Wesley's face to Cordelia's.   
Eventually he would be redeemed and regain his humanity. Then   
he could be with Buffy again. A surge of happiness overcame him.   
Perfect happiness.  
  
  
  
present time (Aug. 2000)  
  
"So, you see, that's how I was able to come back," Angelus  
concluded. "The soul was so overwhelmed with joy at the very  
thought of becoming human and reuniting with Buffy that the  
emotions were too much for it. The soul is gone, I'm back, and   
this time I'm here to stay. No one is ever going to get close   
enough to curse me with that damn soul again." He looked at Spike,  
wondering if he could trust him. Angelus would never admit it to   
anyone else, but he was kind of lonely. "So you came here to kill   
me?"  
  
"Came to kill Angel," Spike corrected. "You're not him."  
  
It was a good answer but Angelus wasn't convinced. "We didn't   
part on the best of terms," he recalled. "You helped Buffy fight   
me."  
  
"Not still mad about that, are you?"  
  
Spike was wise to look wary. Siding with a human against another  
vampire was usually a foolhardy move. But Angelus kind of   
admired Spike for doing it. It had taken guts. "No, I'm not mad  
anymore. You went after what you wanted and you got it. You've   
come a long way since the old days, Spike."  
  
The tension eased, Spike noted, "So you haven't burned the city  
down to its foundations yet, I see."  
  
"Times change, and I'm changing with them and picking my   
battles. For instance, I'm keeping a lower profile these days.  
I've kept Angel Investigations running as a front. Only now,   
instead of saving all my clients, I eat some of them. Let me  
show you where I'm living."  
  
Spike joined Angelus in his car and soon they arrived at the   
Hyperion Hotel. Angelus checked the mail and led the way inside,  
studying the single envelope he had received. "Another letter  
from Penn. He obviously still thinks I'm Angel and he's trying  
to torment me by sending me little progress reports about this  
woman he's stalking and plans to kill. If only he knew that I  
don't care."  
  
Angelus tossed the note down on the front desk. Spike picked it  
up and skimmed it, reading, "She's a waitress. Works in a diner.  
Her blood is pure. Soon it will run with fear and I will drink   
it." The note was signed with a sketch of a cross rather than a   
name. Spike discarded the letter and turned to Angelus. "You   
alone here? What about Cordelia and Wesley?"  
  
"They're long gone. Long, LONG gone. They would have cramped my  
style, you know, so they couldn't stay." Angelus grinned at the   
memory. Family tasted the sweetest, but friends ran a hell of a   
close second.  
  
"Didn't the slayer figure out something was wrong afterwards?"  
  
"No." Angelus' face darkened. "I wanted to find her, but Buffy   
left Sunnydale last year after a vampire killed her mother. No   
one knows where she is now." He hadn't given up hope yet. Sooner  
or later, he would hear of a clue to her whereabouts and then he'd   
track her down. Soul or not, his feelings for Buffy remained  
stronger than they had ever been for anyone else.  
  
  
Santa Ana, California  
  
He was a young-looking man with blond hair, a goatee, and glasses.  
He could pass for just another student at any of the several   
area colleges. He wasn't, of course, but for all any observers  
knew he could have been.  
  
He had been observing his target for the past couple of months.  
Tonight, he planned to get closer and introduce himself. He   
entered the Silver Knife Diner and chose a table in the blonde   
waitress' area.  
  
She slowly came over to him, holding her order pad poised and   
looking detached. "Can I take your order?"  
  
The man smiled and pretended to read the young waitress' tag even   
though he had already learned the name she was using. "Hello, Anne.   
My name is Penn."   
  
"Can I take your order?" she repeated.  
  
Penn's smile faded. "Coffee."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Just coffee."  
  
"All right." She walked away as slowly as she had approached the  
table.  
  
Alone, Penn said to himself, "It won't be long now, Anne. Or   
should I say, slayer." 


	3. Penn's Plan

Santa Ana  
  
Penn had paid a brief visit to Los Angeles and was   
surprised to learn that Spike was staying with Angel   
and the two had apparently become friendly again. It   
didn't affect his plans, though. He was still going to   
do what he had always intended, with one small addition.  
  
Now that he had established contact with his prey, Penn   
moved ahead quickly. The next night, he was waiting   
outside the diner as Anne finished her shift. From observing   
her, he knew she always took a shortcut down a particular   
alley on the way home to her shabby little apartment and   
this time he was waiting for her in the alley.  
  
She didn't struggle when he attacked her. It was like she   
didn't care anymore. He stopped drinking when she fell   
unconscious and then he carried her to his car. Either no one   
saw them or no one cared. Penn drove the girl back to his   
lair, chained her up, and selected a knife from his collection   
of torture implements. He chopped off a lock of Anne's hair   
and stuck it in an envelope along with his latest note.  
  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Two nights later, Angelus and Spike returned to the hotel in   
high spirits. The young couple who had come to them for help   
in ridding their new house of a ghost had been so stupid   
they'd practically impaled themselves on Angelus and Spike's   
waiting jaws. The vampires had left the ghost alone, though.  
  
Coming back into the hotel, Angelus collected his mail as   
usual and found only one envelope. It looked just like all   
the others he had received from Penn and he tore it open   
expecting to find just another note. Instead, along with the   
note a lock of hair fell into his hand. "Buffy!" Angelus   
snarled.  
  
Spike looked around. "Where?"  
  
"Penn has her." Angelus frantically scanned the note. "She's   
the woman he's been stalking and he has her now."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He sent me a lock of her hair." Angelus held it up. "And   
listen to the play on words in his note -- I've captured her   
now and I will slay her, he says. Slay her. Slayer. I have to   
find them."  
  
"How?" Spike asked skeptically, looking at the envelope.   
"He doesn't exactly put a return address on his letters.   
Besides, he's probably already killed her. The envelope is   
postmarked yesterday."  
  
A second later, Angelus had slammed Spike up against the wall  
and was snarling in his face. "I WILL find them in time. Penn's   
sure to be taking his time torturing her. I know she's still   
alive. I would feel it if she died."  
  
He stepped back and Spike said cautiously, "Not to burst   
your bubble, but how will you find them?"  
  
"By following the clues." Angelus thought furiously. "The letters   
have all been postmarked Santa Ana, and Penn said she's been working   
as a waitress in a diner. I should have figured it out before. The   
last time Buffy ran away from home, she did the same thing, only she  
ran to Los Angeles instead of Santa Ana." Angelus started for the   
door. "Are you coming?"  
  
Spike followed. "How long will it take to get to Santa Ana?"  
  
"With me driving? Not long."  
  
  
  
Santa Ana  
  
Meanwhile, Penn was transferring Buffy back into his car   
for another trip. As he settled her onto the back seat,   
her eyes flickered open. She was still alive but barely.   
Penn had to lean close to hear her whispered words. "I   
thought you would make it quick."  
  
"We're all mistaken sometimes." Penn finished situating her   
and got behind the wheel. If his calculations were correct,   
Angel had received his letter today and would be driving   
toward Santa Ana the second dusk fell. So Penn was going   
back to Los Angeles.  
  
..........  
  
An hour later, Angelus was gunning up and down the streets   
of Santa Ana in a desperate search for Penn and Buffy. He   
had already stopped at several diners to ask if anyone   
meeting Buffy's description worked there and was told no   
each time.   
  
Spike braced himself in his seat as they slingshotted around   
another curve. "If you don't know where to look, how do you   
think we'll find them? Santa Ana's a pretty big place!"  
  
"I can't give up." Angelus grimly drove on. Then, with no   
warning, he slammed on the brakes. "Something's wrong."  
  
Spike pushed himself up from the dashboard and gingerly   
felt his forehead. "I could have told you that an hour   
ago."  
  
"No, something's wrong now. We're in the wrong place. We   
have to go home." Angelus made a U-turn and roared back   
toward Los Angeles. He didn't let up on the gas until   
they were in front of the Hyperion again. Jumping out of   
the car, Angelus ran inside and stopped dead once more.   
  
The hotel lobby was dimly lit, and several vases full of   
blood roses were scattered around the area. Classical   
music played softly from a small radio set up on the   
counter. "No!" Angelus ran upstairs and along the hall to   
his bedroom.   
  
Following closely, Spike could smell the heavy scent of   
blood inside the room. He looked around Angelus and saw   
Buffy, dressed in a white negligee, lying on the bed atop   
the covers. Her face was covered in bruises, and a railroad   
spike with blood welling around it jutted from her stomach.   
If she still had a heartbeat, it was extremely faint. 


	4. Awakening

Although almost certain Buffy was dead, Angelus strained   
his senses and made out the very faint heartbeat coming   
from the bed. He still couldn't believe Penn had dared to   
abduct and mutilate his Buffy but at least he hadn't   
finished the job. Still, Angelus had to work fast or it   
would too late after all. He rushed over to the bed and   
gently touched Buffy's face in one of the few undamaged   
areas. Penn's trademark cross was carved into the delicate   
flesh of Buffy's left cheek, both of her eyes were blackened,   
her nose was swollen, and her forehead was cut. The rest of  
her body, though mostly covered by the white negligee,   
probably looked little better.   
  
Angelus reached down and carefully eased the railroad   
spike out of her stomach. It had clearly been a message for   
his companion, which meant Penn had been keeping tabs on   
him recently to know Spike was around. Tossing the spike   
onto the floor, Angelus turned back to Buffy. Penn's teeth  
marks were dotted along her throat like pinpricks. Angelus  
bristled at the insults, but he didn't have time to dwell on   
his hurt pride. Instead he morphed and sank his fangs into   
Buffy's jugular, only too aware that she had little blood left   
to lose. What remained still tasted hot and heavy, almost   
overcoming his senses with its tang.   
  
After a disturbingly small number of gulps, Angelus made himself  
stop drinking, raised his wrist to his mouth, and slit it with a   
fang. A small but steady stream of blood dripped down his arm.   
Angelus positioned Buffy and pressed the open wound to her lips.   
  
At first she didn't stir. Then, as Angelus continued his   
efforts, Buffy began to respond. Her throat worked and she   
swallowed her first mouthful. Angelus felt a surge of relief   
when she continued to drink more readily. Finally, he decided   
she had taken enough and he withdrew, settling Buffy back   
against the pillows. She should be all right, even better than   
before, but it had been a close call.  
  
Spike was still in the room, silent for once as he observed   
the events. "I want to change her out of this thing," Angelus   
said, indicating the blood-soaked negligee. "Cordelia's stuff   
is still around. Pick out something and bring it back."  
  
Spike nodded and left, knowing the location of Cordelia's old   
quarters from his exploration of the hotel over the last few   
days. While he was gone Angelus tidied up the room a bit and   
then picked up Buffy. He was going to move her to a different   
bed, one that didn't reek of her own blood. In the hallway he   
met up with Spike, who followed him several doors down to a   
suitable room with cover from the sun. Angelus lay Buffy down,   
changed her into the new nightgown provided by Spike, and left   
her inside. It would be hours before she arose to start her new   
life.  
  
Down in the lobby, Angelus and Spike set about getting rid of   
Penn's handiwork. Angelus hauled the roses out to the corner   
trash himself, unwilling to look at them for one more second.   
Then he went back inside to join Spike. All he could now was   
wait. He began to pace nervously, thinking of all that could go   
wrong. Maybe he hadn't given Buffy enough blood. Maybe it was   
impossible to turn a slayer and she would never wake up. "It  
wasn't supposed to be like this," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"I should have figured it out sooner," Angelus elaborated,   
walking in choppy strides. "Penn sent me enough clues. But I   
had to wait until the last one to figure it out."  
  
Spike wisely kept out of Angelus' way. He had never seen his   
sire in such a rage and could only imagine how much worse it   
would be if he hadn't managed to reach Buffy in time. Angelus   
had been so desperate to save her, he'd practically willed his   
blood down her throat.   
  
"I wonder if he's outside right now, watching for my reaction,"   
Angelus continued, looking toward the door. "Bastard must be   
laughing himself sick."  
  
He continued to rant and curse as night turned into day. Spike   
eventually managed to persuade him to settle down and have some   
bagged blood so he could regain some of his strength, but   
nothing could convince Angelus to go to sleep for even a second   
before Buffy woke up. He had to be there to greet her.  
  
More time passed. Angelus began to pace again, back and forth   
across the lobby. "I am going to track Penn down if it takes   
me the next century. And when I find him, he'll wish he'd   
never been turned. I'll tie his intestines in knots. I'll   
amputate each of his limbs, slowly. Then I'll turn his stomach   
inside out and pull his lungs out of his mouth before I rip   
them in half. After that-"  
  
"Don't I get to have any of the fun?" a familiar voice   
interrupted.   
  
Angelus and Spike whipped their heads around to see the newly   
vamped Buffy poised at the top of the stairs, grinning around   
her fangs. 


	5. Soulless

Angelus watched as Buffy slowly descended the staircase.   
There was no other way to describe her - she was magnificent.   
From the top of her ridged forehead to the tips of her pearly   
fangs, her demon face was the most wicked one he had ever seen.   
He felt his own face ripple and morph in reaction.  
  
And then Angelus realized that Buffy's bruises and other   
injuries had vanished. One would never know she had been   
brutally beaten mere hours ago. An unwelcome suspicion entered   
Angelus' mind. He hated the very thought but he had to know if   
it was true. "Turned slayers evidently possess even more   
incredible healing powers than they did when they were alive,"   
he noted. "I have to wonder, do they come with anything else   
special?"  
  
Buffy continued to smile as she moved toward him but the look   
in her eyes turned cold. "Whatever are you suggesting, Angelus?"  
  
"Still got a soul, lover?"  
  
Buffy moved down the remainder of the steps in a flash and   
batted Angelus against the wall. "That's the most insulting   
thing you've ever said to me, and you've shot your mouth off   
often enough."  
  
Angelus steadied himself and faced Buffy. With her right in   
front of him, he could look into her eyes and he found no trace   
of a soul in them. It was true. Buffy was all vampire now. Well,   
she might not have a soul but she did have one great right cross.   
He'd only allow her that blow since he'd provoked her. "I stand   
corrected. May I say it's quite a relief. Souls are highly   
overrated."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I knew I should have turned you years ago."  
  
"We'll just have to make up for lost time." Buffy flew forward   
and pinned him against the wall, finding his mouth with her. It   
was almost like an attack because she hadn't retracted her fangs   
and they cut into Angelus' tongue and lips, drawing blood that   
Buffy eagerly gulped down as she continued to engaged him in a   
drawn out kiss.   
  
Angelus didn't mind. A little pain always worked for him. He did   
usually prefer to be the dominant one but for Buffy he could   
make an exception. He grasped her nightgown at the shoulders and   
was about to rip it off her when the sound of a throat being   
cleared nearby reminded him they weren't alone. Regretfully,   
Angelus disengaged his lips from Buffy's. "Not in front of the   
child, dear." He nodded towards Spike.  
  
Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the other vampire. "Oh, him.   
I already knew he was here."  
  
"I think I'm in the way anyway," Spike muttered as Angelus gave   
him a warning look. "I'll just go and give you two some privacy."  
  
As he slunk away, Buffy turned back to Angelus but he held her   
off. He had a few questions to ask. "Your change of attitude   
toward me is refreshing but very sudden, I'm sure you'll admit.   
Tell me, what's with this loving business? You always hated me   
back when you were alive."  
  
"That was the soul talking," Buffy explained. "But let's be   
honest, she never hated you. She just felt like she was supposed   
to. The soul was afraid of how you made her feel - wild, out of   
control, desirable. She couldn't concentrate on her stupid duty   
while you were around. Deep inside, even though she didn't want   
to admit it, she admired you for the powerful, experienced demon   
that you are. What woman with any taste wouldn't?"  
  
"You know, Buff, you're so much more fun when you aren't being   
a whiny, do gooder bitch."  
  
"And you're so much more fun when you ARE being a merciless   
fanged beast."  
  
Angelus smiled, pleased by the compliment, but Buffy's words had   
reminded him of some important unfinished business. "Speaking of   
mercy, I don't intend to show any toward Penn. Not after the shit   
he put you through, even if I do like the end result. I came too   
close to losing you for me to let him off the hook. We need to track   
that bastard down before he has time to get away. We have less than   
an hour until the sun sets. The minute that happens, we'll go out to   
hunt for him. My guess is he went back to Santa Ana last night  
so that's where we'll start."  
  
"I can show you where he held me prisoner," Buffy offered.   
"Maybe he left some clues behind."  
  
"Sounds good." Angelus began to think ahead, then noticed   
that Buffy was touching her face and contorting her features.   
"What's wrong?"  
  
She continued her efforts, frowning as she did so. "Why can't   
I change?"  
  
She wanted to switch back to human appearance, Angelus   
realized. "It's normal not to be able to right away. It takes   
some practice before you get the hang of it."  
  
"I don't want to be normal," Buffy complained. "I want to be   
special."  
  
"Believe me, you are," Angelus assured her. "You're the first   
turned slayer ever. You'll be able to perform acts lesser   
vampires can only dream of. But you're young yet. Give it a   
little time. For instance, morphing will be especially hard   
for you until you've fed and I know you must be hungry."  
  
"Now that you mention it ..."  
  
Angelus went on, "Too bad we don't have any fresh humans lying  
around. There is some bagged blood in the refrigerator and I   
can stand drinking it if I have to, but a newly arisen vampire   
needs more potent meals." He pulled back his shirt sleeve and   
prepared to slice open a vein for Buffy.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" She pouted. "I want to go out and   
hunt."  
  
"It's still daytime, remember? And even when dusk falls, we   
won't have time for that if we want to have any chance of   
catching up with Penn. Drink from me for now, and after we   
get on the road we can stop at a gas station and pick you up   
someone to eat."  
  
"Oh, all right." Buffy didn't seem to mind the compromise too   
much once she'd latched on to Angelus' wrist and begun to drink.   
  
He let her continue for a short while, then commanded, "Stop.   
That's enough." He waited to see if she would obey or cause   
him trouble.  
  
Slowly Buffy pulled her fangs from his flesh and then licked   
her lips to catch up stray droplets of blood. "Delicious. We'll   
have to do that again sometime."  
  
"We will," Angelus promised, pleased with her responsiveness to   
his order. As her sire, he held ultimate authority over her.   
"But now we have to get ready to go to Santa Ana. We need to   
find Spike and attractive as you look in that nightgown, you   
have to get more clothes on for the trip. I know, you can have   
one of Cordelia's outfits. She left enough behind."  
  
"Cordelia's dead?" Buffy smiled. "I never liked that snobbish   
bitch anyway."  
  
"I hope her fashion sense is more to your taste." Angelus showed   
Buffy to Cordelia's quarters and left her to select an outfit   
while he located Spike. They all met in the lobby just as dusk was  
about to descend.   
  
Buffy had managed to revert to her human face and was scowling   
as she smoothed out a wrinkle in the sleeve of her blue outfit.  
"I don't like this rag."   
  
"We'll steal you some leather later," Angelus promised. "Then   
we'll all match." He and Spike both wore leather jackets and   
Angelus had his favorite style of leather pants. He checked outdoors.   
"Ready?"  
  
Buffy and Spike nodded.  
  
"Let's go capture Penn and torture him for a while." Angelus   
led the way out the door. 


	6. In Santa Ana

Settled in the back seat of Angel's convertible with a   
fresh human at her mercy, Buffy slowly drained him while   
she half listened to Angelus and Spike talking in the   
front of the car. The gas station attendant's blood was   
good but not as good as Angelus'. She would have to convince   
him to let her drink from him again soon.  
  
She took one last mouthful, rolling the blood around and   
savoring the texture and taste, before she swallowed. Being   
a vampire certainly changed one's perspective on life. Or   
unlife. Before being turned, she had been miserable and   
depressed, feeling like a failure for not being able to   
prevent her mother's murder. Now she felt free. She had no  
duties or responsibilities except to have fun and be herself.  
For the first time in years, ever since becoming the slayer,  
Buffy's life was her own. And she owed it all to Angelus.  
  
Buffy's gaze shifted from him to Spike. He used to be her   
enemy, except for that one time he'd helped her fight Angelus  
for his own reasons. She felt a real kinship with Spike now.  
She supposed it was only natural. They were related in some  
vampiric way, and if Angelus accepted Spike's presence then  
she would too.  
  
"Buffy," Angelus called. "Finished? Ready to give us some   
backstory?"  
  
She licked her lips and shoved the body onto the floor. "Too   
bad the top's down. It would be so easy to dispose of the   
body by throwing it out of the car. Oh, well. What do you want  
to know?"  
  
Angelus changed lanes and almost clipped the front of another  
vehicle. Ignoring the furious beeping of a horn behind them,  
he accelerated and addressed Buffy. "Start from how you came to   
be in Santa Ana."  
  
"All right." Buffy thought back. "You know about my mother's   
death last year? A vampire got to her. I never found out which  
one but of course I was still the slayer at the time so I went  
around staking as many as I could find. And then I just felt  
empty. Like all my years of effort had been wasted. No matter  
how many demons I killed, more would come and kill more and more  
people. Giles and the others tried to talk to me about my  
supposed responsibilities, but I'd had enough. That was when I   
quit and ran off to Santa Ana to get a job in this crappy diner  
called the Silver Knife.  
  
"Anyway, I stopped busting my ass trying to save people and just  
waited for something to kill me. I didn't care if it was in a   
car accident or an earthquake or whatever, as long as it   
happened. I guess I had what you'd call a death wish."  
  
Here, Spike nodded knowingly. "All slayers get them, sooner or  
later."  
  
Buffy went on, "It took about eight months, but a few days ago  
that vampire named Penn attacked me in an alley near the diner.  
I thought he'd kill me right away but instead he took me to his  
lair and tortured me. He kept talking about what it would do to  
Angel to find me mutilated and freshly dead. Then last night he   
packed me up in his car and said we were going to Los Angeles. I   
don't remember anything after that until I woke up today. Much  
improved, if I do say so myself. Those souls are such a pain,   
it's a wonder anyone wants to keep theirs."  
  
"That they are," Angelus agreed. "But Penn miscalculated. Luckily   
for us, and unluckily for him. All we have to do now is find   
him and show him how big a mistake he made. His lair was probably   
close to the diner. Where was that located?"  
  
"On Terrace Street in the southeast area," Buffy replied. "I know  
the lair is in Santa Ana, too, in a crypt in a graveyard. I   
don't know which one, though."  
  
"Any more details?" Angelus asked. "Can you estimate how far it   
was from the diner?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I was unconscious on the drive over. And  
when Penn took me out to go to Los Angeles, I wasn't in any   
condition to look at much. But I do remember hearing a train   
whistle nearby several times a day, if that helps."  
  
"It does." Spike spoke up from the front, where he was studying   
a map of Santa Ana that they'd stolen from the gas station along  
with the attendant. "Railroad tracks run past a graveyard about   
10 minutes from the diner. That looks like our best bet."  
  
Angelus followed Spike's directions and they approached the Oak  
Grove Cemetery shortly afterwards. "We need the best description  
of Penn's car you can give us in case he's still around."  
  
"I don't know much about cars," Buffy pointed out but she racked  
her brain anyway. "I remember that it was small. Black, sporty.   
Two doors."  
  
Spike pointed. "You mean like that Mustang right there?"  
  
A small, black, sporty, two door car was moving along the street   
away from the graveyard in front of them.  
  
"That's it!" Buffy cried. "Can we catch him?"  
  
"It won't be a problem." Angelus stepped on the gas and bore down  
on the other car, ramming it hard from behind. A sickening crunch  
of metal sounded. The Mustang veered to the right with Angelus  
sticking to its tail. He rammed it again. The Mustang shot off   
the road and into a ditch, with the convertible right behind it.   
  
TBC 


	7. Torture

Angelus, Spike, and Buffy pulled themselves together and exited the convertible, no worse than a little shaken up from the collision. They fanned out and cautiously approached the crippled Mustang in front of them, which had come to rest with its nose pointing into the ditch.   
  
As they crept nearer, the driver's door flew open and Penn staggered out, bleeding profusely from a deep cut on his forehead. "Oh, shit," he muttered upon seeing the angry faces of the three vampires closing in on him. "Look, Angel, maybe we can talk this out."   
  
Angelus continued to slowly, steadily advance on his prey. "Sorry, Angel isn't home anymore. Save your begging for someone who might care."   
  
"An-Angelus?" Penn stammered.   
  
"The one and only," Buffy confirmed, making a wide circle to cut off Penn's best chance of escape.   
  
Penn looked like a trapped rat, unsure of which way to run. He broke to the left toward Angelus, stopped short, and ducked right, straight into Spike's waiting arms. Buffy closed in on him from behind and Penn had absolutely nowhere to go unless he could get through the three of them.   
  
Cornered, Penn snarled horribly and snapped his fangs at Spike, missing by several inches. "Now, now," Angelus chided, wrapping an arm around Penn's throat. "None of that. The only one getting hurt tonight will be you." He nodded to Spike, who drew back a fist and then slugged Penn directly on the jaw.   
  
Twenty minutes later, the first thing Penn saw when he regained consciousness was Buffy's vamped out face. "You should have been more thorough when you tried to kill me," she informed him. "I managed to hang on for longer than you anticipated, and it was just long enough for Angelus to find me. Of course, if you had half a brain, you wouldn't have looked sideways at me in the first place. Didn't you know what would happen to you if you did?"   
  
"What can I say, I turned an idiot when I chose this one all those years ago," Angelus' voice chimed in. He paced in front of Penn, making sure the handcuffs and chains holding his victim in place against the crypt wall were secure. It would ruin all of their fun if Penn somehow managed to worm his way free and escape.   
  
"Here you go." Spike entered and lay a large, heavy toolbox at Angelus' feet. "Right in the boot of the car, like you said."   
  
"It wouldn't do to come unprepared to a party," Angelus replied, stooping and flipping back the box's lid. "Let's see. What shall we start with? Buffy, you want to do the honors?"   
  
She grinned evilly. "It would be my pleasure. But you're the expert. Do you have any suggestions?"   
  
"Well..." Angelus picked up a wicked scourge. "This baby would do nicely for a warm up. Or you could go for the more obvious, but so effective, knife." He pointed out a selection along the top of the box.   
  
"The scourge," Buffy decided. "I've always wanted to use one on someone who really, really deserved it." She grabbed the weapon, strode over to Penn, and dangled it in his face. "Sorry yet that you screwed with me? You will be." With quick motions, she tore Penn's shirt down the front and exposed his unmarked chest. "This should be very enjoyable." Penn flinched as Buffy flicked the scourge over his chest again and again, whipping him with exactly as much mercy as he had shown toward her-- none.  
  
Angelus and Spike observed in fascination. Vampire Buffy was a sight to behold. When Penn broke down and began to scream in agony, Angelus made a quick check to verify that no one was near enough the crypt to hear. They'd deliberately chosen a secluded location, though, so he was pretty confident they wouldn't get any unwanted visitors until at least past dawn. By then, of course, they'd be long gone.  
  
Satisfied, Angelus shut the door and turned back to Buffy and her victim. Penn's chest was a bloody patchwork of cuts. It looked like Buffy was only getting warmed up. She dropped the scourge and dug through the toolbox, emerging with a small vial filled with a clear liquid.   
  
She held it up for all to see. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Holy water, yes," Angelus confirmed.  
  
Buffy's face lit up like that of a child with a new toy. "You're going to like this, Penn." She carefully uncapped the vial, stepped close, and spilled a small amount down Penn's chest. It sizzled as it burnt a trail along his already damaged flesh. Buffy repeated the procedure until all the holy water was gone. Then she returned to the toolbox, where she took her time selecting her next implement. Eventually she emerged with a hammer and a box of nails.  
  
Though he continued to revel in Penn's moans and screams, Angelus found himself itching to take part in the torture session. "Buffy, surely there's enough to go around?"  
  
"Hmm." She considered as she drove a rusty nail into Penn's heart. "Well, you've been patient so far, so I suppose you can participate. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Not to worry." Angelus grinned as he chose a sharp knife.  
  
"You too, Spike," Buffy invited, using her last nail on Penn's shoulder.  
  
Eagerly, Spike pawed through the box and came up with a cigarette lighter and three candles. Buffy stepped away for a breather, allowing the two male vampires to establish positioning. Angelus set about gouging out chunks of Penn's flesh while Spike dripped hot wax here and there.  
  
Buffy sat back and admired their technique, delighting in Penn's obvious pain and fear. It was so thick she could practically feed off of it. Only when Penn slumped unconscious in his bonds did she call Spike and Angelus off. "Come on, boys. I think he's had enough for a while. It's kind of boring when he isn't awake to react."  
  
"True," Angelus agreed, withdrawing. "And after all, we don't want to finish up too soon. We can stick around until a couple of hours before dawn. No reason to waste any of that valuable time. We should pace ourselves."  
  
So until Penn woke up, the three discussed possible plans for the future. When Penn stirred some time later, he found himself again facing three pissed off vampires who promptly armed themselves with crucifixes, hot needles, and whips, and set to work on him.  
  
Several more torture sessions later, Angelus called a halt to the proceedings. "Much as I hate to cramp anyone's style, we have to finish things up. We could be here for ages, but we have places to go and people to kill." Angelus eyed the battered Penn. He really wanted to finish off the asshole himself but perhaps he should allow Buffy to do the honors instead. He turned to her. "Buff?"  
  
"All set." She brandished a stake and advanced on Penn.  
  
"Wait," Penn gasped out in a faint voice. "Don't let her do it, Angelus."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're my sire. You can't stand by while this happens."  
  
"Want to bet?" Angelus nodded to Buffy. "Go ahead."  
  
Before Penn could beg again, Buffy raised the stake and thrust it through his heart. A smattering of dust was all that remained of him. He'd gotten exactly what he deserved.  
  
As they gathered their supplies, Spike asked, "So what next? Do we stick around Los Angeles or set off for greener pastures?"  
  
Buffy and Angelus looked at each other. Angelus could swear he was reading Buffy's mind because he knew what she was going to say before she did it. "We go to Sunnydale." 


	8. Leather

Angelus stirred. Something was pressing against his leg, pinning it down. He cautiously levered open an eyelid. A mass of blonde hair met his gaze and with the sight his memory returned. Buffy was there. She was sprawled across the bed, half on top of him, sound asleep. No doubt exhausted from their recent activities. Now that Angelus didn't have a soul to lose, nothing was stopping him and Buffy from being together in every sense of the word. She had a right to be tired.  
  
Making sure not to disturb her quite yet, Angelus gauged the time and realized it was approaching dusk. In that case, it was best that they both get up. They had returned to the hotel that morning mainly because they hadn't had enough time to reach Sunnydale before dawn arrived. But now, they had the whole night at their disposal and shouldn't waste one minute of it.  
  
"Buff." Angelus nudged her. "Wake up."  
  
She groaned and burrowed her head against his neck.  
  
"Up," Angelus insisted, refusing to give in. "You want to visit your friends in Sunnydale, don't you?"  
  
As he had expected, those words did the trick. Buffy's head flew up and she rolled out of bed and onto her feet. "Let's not waste any more time!"  
  
The two quickly got dressed, and then Angelus went to the other end of the hotel to fetch Spike, who had as ordered taken a distant room so as to give them some privacy.   
  
"Should we pack anything?" Buffy wondered when they all met in the lobby soon afterwards.  
  
"I travel light. Just my favorite clothes." Angelus held up a small travel bag.   
  
Spike nodded and indicated his own possessions.   
  
"I don't HAVE any favorite clothes," Buffy pointed out. "I'm stuck with Cordelia's."  
  
"Not for long," Angelus promised, noting that the final rays of the sun had disappeared. It was safe to go outside. He led the way, but as they approached the car Spike let out a sound of disgust.  
  
"Look at that thing. You don't want to be seen in it, do you?" He pointed to the damaged front, where they had rammed Penn's vehicle, as well as the scraped sides of the car. "What do you say we pick up new transportation?"  
  
Angelus shrugged. "If we can do it quickly."  
  
"No problem." Spike looked around, then led the other two along a few streets and down an alley before they emerged near a bar. "There we are." He indicated a pair of powerful Harley motorcycles.   
  
"There are only two," Buffy protested.  
  
"You don't have a driver's license, do you?" Angelus asked.  
  
Buffy looked down. "No, but I bet you and Spike don't have one either."  
  
"We DO have driving experience," Spike pointed out. "And motorcycles can be tricky things till you get used to them. An inexperienced rider on one is doomed to get into trouble."  
  
"You can ride on the back of mine," Angelus offered. "I'll teach you to handle it later."  
  
Buffy eyed the machines, then nodded a reluctant agreement. "Only how will we get them started? The keys aren't in the ignition. Do we have to find the owners?"  
  
"Not to worry." Spike trotted over to the first motorcycle, fiddled with some wires, and got the engine started within a minute. The second one took even less time. "Take your pick," he invited Angelus.  
  
"This one." Angelus tossed his bag into the side car of the nearest motorcycle and climbed on board. "Buffy, get on behind me."   
  
She did and grasped him around the waist as he slowly began to drive. The roar of Spike's machine sounded behind them. Gradually, Angelus picked up speed and Buffy relaxed, enjoying the feel of the air blowing around her. She peeked around Angelus' back, grinning when he ran a red light and cut off an ambulance's path. They zoomed down several more streets, with Buffy taking in the sights, until she cried, "Angelus, stop!"  
  
He stomped on the brakes and they slammed to a halt with Spike right behind them. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy hopped off and pointed across the road to a darkened storefront. "Look!" The sign at the front of the establishment read "World of Leather."  
"You promised to take me shopping," Buffy reminded Angelus.  
  
"True," he agreed, guiding to the motorcycle to the side of the road and leaving it in a no-parking zone. "It looks like a good time, so let's take care of this."  
  
They and Spike went over to the store, which was closed for the night. "Give me a sec." Spike fiddled with the lock, occasionally swearing under his breath before he eventually stepped back. "Done." He turned the knob and the door swung open.  
  
Buffy squealed and grabbed Spike, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you! I never knew you could be so useful."  
  
Angelus growled at the display but decided not to press the issue since Spike wasn't being so stupid as to kiss Buffy back. He strode into the store, flicking on the nearest light switch so they could better examine the merchandise. The store lived up to its name, with leather everywhere they looked. Leather coats, skirts, wallets, purses, shoes, boots, belts, pants, gloves, and more. "Let's make this thorough but quick," he instructed.   
  
Buffy darted here and there, grabbing up accessories and showing them off. Spike found himself a stylish new coat and Angelus located several ideal pairs of leather pants. Soon they were all decked out in their new outfits, admiring each other since they couldn't see their own reflections.   
  
Angelus tossed Buffy a backpack. "Put the smaller items in here and let's get going. I want to hit Sunnydale soon."  
  
She obediently stuffed the backpack to bulging with all sorts of goodies but as the group turned toward the door to leave, a voice shouted, "Freeze!"  
  
Angelus looked at the doorway. A familiar blonde woman was poised on the threshold, pointing a gun at them. "Kate Lockley," he muttered.   
  
She looked from Buffy to Spike to him and did a double take. "Angel? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kate, this is exactly what it looks like," Angelus assured her.  
  
"Oh." Kate slowly lowered her gun. "So you caught these thieves in the middle of -- "  
  
She never had a chance to finish her question. Taking advantage of Kate's distraction, Spike leaped across the room, grabbed the vulnerable police officer, and wrenched her head around, snapping her neck in the process. Not wanting to waste good blood, he sank his fangs into the nearest prime location and began to drain his victim.  
  
"Nice move, Spike," Buffy cheered. Then she turned a suspicious gaze on Angelus. "So you knew that woman? How, exactly?"  
  
"She's a police officer Angel worked with her sometimes. You know what HE was like," Angelus explained. "She's wearing civilian clothing and doesn't seem to have any backup, so I doubt anyone will realize what's happened until the morning."  
  
Angelus and Buffy took off with their loot and got back on the motorcycle, with Spike following a minute later. Satisfied that no other cops were nearby, they drove off again at a moderate pace. Yet within a few more minutes, Buffy's keen eyes caught sight of a familiar figure on the sidewalk. She stared more intently and ordered Angelus, "Slow down."  
  
He did. Buffy got an even better look and began to laugh. "That's my dad over there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Buffy indicated the direction, where Hank was just starting to cross the street. "Want to have some fun? Ride right at him, but don't hit him."  
  
Angelus positioned them and then gunned the motorcycle straight at Hank, who was vulnerable right in the middle of the street. At the last possible second, Angelus veered to the side and Hank dodged, landing flat on his ass in the dirty street.   
  
"Go back," Buffy shouted gleefully.   
  
Angelus did and shot past Hank again, then turned around and paused. Hank remained in the street, staring at them. Buffy saw his eyes widen and his mouth form the word "Buffy?" before Angelus drove for him again.  
  
Once more they missed by a whisker, with a panicking Hank scrambling to escape. "Enough," Buffy told Angelus. "He knows it's me. Now he'll always wonder and it'll bother him to the day he dies." She turned in her seat, looked Hank in the eye, and raised her arm high. Then she very slowly and deliberately gave her father the finger. "You always were a shitty dad!" she yelled.  
  
Angelus stepped on the gas, and with Spike close behind they roared down the road toward Sunnydale, leaving a confused and frightened Hank Summers in their wake. 


	9. Back Home

When they reached the outskirts of Sunnydale, Angelus pulled his motorcycle over to the side of the road and cut off the engine, with Spike following suit.   
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy demanded, climbing off of the bike to face Angelus. "We're back. Why waste time stopping? I want to go and renew old acquaintances."  
  
"Patience," Angelus chided. "Good things should be savored, not rushed. The reward will be the greater in the end. Here. Put this on." He handed Buffy a red helmet that had come with the stolen motorcycle and took a blue one for himself. "Spike, you too."  
  
Spike's helmet was green. Even as he obeyed, he complained, "I bet this color makes me look sallow."  
  
He was right, but Buffy and Angelus weren't stupid enough to tell him that. Once they were all suitably covered, Angelus nodded in satisfaction. "Good. We don't want anyone to recognize us too soon, and this way no one can get a clear look at our faces. We'll be able to preserve our identities for a while. Spike, follow my lead."  
  
The three got back on the bikes and continued into Sunnydale at a moderate pace to avoid attracting much attention. Buffy thought the town looked about the same as when she had left it last year. It seemed dull on the outside but in the shadows lurked great dangers. And she was one of them now. It felt good.  
  
Ahead of them, a noisy group of young men and women spilled out of the Bronze and onto the street, laughing and chatting drunkenly as they disrupted what little traffic was on the road at that hour. With a gleeful grin, Angelus accelerated right into the tightly clumped crowd, plowing through and scattering them. Behind him, Spike ran over those people unfortunate enough to still be in his way on the ground. The sound of terrified screams and the scent of thick, flowing blood filled the air.   
  
Buffy was licking her lips in anticipation of the feast ahead when Angelus guided the motorcycle away from the disaster rather than turning back and taking advantage. "Hey!" she yelled indignantly. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Too public, lover! And too soon!" he yelled back. "Just wanted to leave a little calling card."  
  
They zoomed through the town and out onto a side street, a very familiar side street. Buffy recognized it as Crawford Street. Sure enough, Angelus drove up the old abandoned mansion and halted there.   
  
Buffy hopped off the motorcycle again, ripped off her helmet, and glared at him. "We left good, fresh blood in that street."  
  
Angelus calmly removed his own helmet. "Like I said, it wasn't the time or place to settle down for a meal. We would have been spotted for sure and possibly recognized. It's not time yet. I just wanted to shake things up a bit, not shout to the world who and what we are. We can pick up food anywhere."  
  
"All right, fine." Buffy turned away in disappointment.   
  
"Bet we killed or at least seriously mangled a good half dozen or more of those idiots," Spike volunteered in an attempt to cheer Buffy up. "I could feel myself rolling over a few bodies in the street when I went by."  
  
Buffy didn't even crack a smile. Angelus sighed and went over to her. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know it would bother you this much. But I have an idea that'll cheer you up." He turned to Spike. "Make yourself scarce for a few hours. I'm going to give Buffy some...driving lessons."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes but nodded. "This place going to be home base, then?" He indicated the mansion.  
  
"Yeah," Angelus replied, already distracted by Buffy.  
  
Deciding not to waste any more time talking to them, Spike grabbed a hat out of his bag, pulled it low over his head, and strolled off. He didn't want to be recognized until it was time. If he actually was recognized, he would have to kill whoever saw him and that could get messy.   
  
He wondered what he could do that was out of the way and would take up a considerable amount of time. He didn't want to come back too soon and interrupt Angelus and Buffy when he'd specifically been instructed not to. He really needed to get himself a new girlfriend, Spike decided.   
  
He wandered along for a while, until a thought struck him and he brightened. He could see if any of the Scooby gang was still active. When Buffy ran away this last time, it might have shattered the group. Who knew if any of the goody goodies had even stayed in Sunnydale. Maybe some of them had bought themselves clues and moved away into less Hellmouthy regions. That Willow Rosenberg, for instance, was a smart one. She might have moved across the country to attend Harvard or Yale.   
  
With that thought in mind, Spike slunk through town until he reached Willow's house. The place was dark and he could detect no heartbeats inside. Of course if anyone was left they had most likely congregated at Rupert Giles' apartment. Spike mentally kicked himself for wasting time and set out for the former watcher's residence. A block away, he knew he had hit pay dirt. What remained of the Scooby gang was walking down the street toward him in an obviously confused mass. Spike ducked out of sight in a nearby yard and listened to their conversation.  
  
"It sounds horrible." That was the voice of the redhead, Willow.  
  
"They said on the radio that three people died on the site," contributed a voice Spike recognized as Xander Harris'.   
  
"Yes, but terrible as the situation might be, the question arises as to whether the incident had any supernatural basis," chimed in an English voice. Giles, of course. "From what I have heard, it seems most likely that those responsible are humans belonging to a motorcycle gang. Best that we check matters out, though."  
  
"I wonder if a vengeance demon was involved," piped up a young woman with an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Anya, not everything is about vengeance demons," Xander informed her.  
  
They walked right past Spike's hiding place on their way to the Bronze, and he let them go without following. There were four of them, counting the new girl, Anya. He'd have to fill Angelus and Buffy in on the situation when he returned to the mansion.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm going to conclude this story pretty soon. Maybe two more chapters. I was getting a pretty good amount of reviews at first and then a few chapters ago they really dried up. There were seven reviews for chapter 5, then chapter 6 just got one, chapter 7 got two, and no one reviewed chapter 8. That to me says readers have gotten bored so it's time to tie things up. If anyone is still reading and would like to see something in particular happen in the last couple chapters then let me know and I will try to include it if I can fit it in with what I've already planned. 


	10. Planning

Spike took care to remember the new information he had uncovered. Buffy and Angelus would both be interested to know that Giles, Willow, and Xander were still in town, and had been joined by a girl named Anya who was clearly also part of the team. They appeared to be holding down the fort in Buffy's absence, keeping watch over the Hellmouth because she wasn't around to do it. They were definitely in for a rude awakening the next time they saw her. First their hopes would soar as they thought their champion was back to fight with them. Then they would see Angelus and Spike and begin to question the situation. Finally, they would realize that Buffy was working with the vampires and not against them. That would be when they would panic.   
  
Which one to kill first? Spike wondered. He supposed Buffy would get to pick. They were her friends, after all. He hoped she would let him kill at least one, though. Participating would be so much more fun than merely watching. Yes, Spike could hardly wait to see the looks on the humans' faces. He had to admit, having the former slayer on his side instead of against him was a huge improvement.   
  
He waited in the shadows while Giles and the others hurried away toward the Bronze. He was tempted to follow them and continue to eavesdrop to pick up more details about their lives but that move was too risky. What if one of them saw him and managed to escape? Angelus would skin him alive if he blew their plan and ruined Buffy's big surprise. So instead of going after the little group, Spike turned and skulked the other way. He made a leisurely circuit of Sunnydale checking for any differences or danger spots, any significant changes that might affect their plans. The one thing he noticed was that some people appeared to be more cautious than they used to be, staying in groups or near lighted areas and walking quickly. Something must have happened to cause this alteration in their behavior. Maybe there had been one mysterious death too many or some demon had gotten too bold and caused really visible trouble.  
  
After a while Spike started to get bored. He was also becoming hungry. He had eaten earlier off of that police officer Angelus had known, but he'd had to drink and run. An unhurried meal would really hit the spot.   
  
Creeping along the streets, Spike eventually found a group of three women who were obviously prostitutes. They each wore a short skirt and a brightly colored skimpy top. They were smart to stand together near a lighted area but Spike knew he would have no problem luring one away into the nearby alley. As he approached he pulled a $100 bill from his pocket and flashed it at the nearest woman, a short brunette.   
  
"You free, luv?"   
  
Her eyes lit up though she tried to hide her pleasure at the sight of the large amount of money. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.   
  
Spike gestured toward the alley. "Over there."   
  
"All right." The hooker followed him, leaving her jealous companions back by the streetlight.   
  
Spike waited until they were halfway down the alley before he turned and grabbed the woman. She didn't have a chance to scream as he clamped his hand over her mouth and sank his fangs deep into her neck. He drank slowly, savoring the taste and not wanting to get done too soon. When he was finished he carefully wiped off his mouth and then heaved the dead woman's body into the closest dumpster. No point in leaving it lying in plain sight for anyone to see. With some luck, it would be picked up with the trash and might never be discovered.   
  
When he was satisfied that he had waited long enough, he went back to the main street to find the two remaining hookers still waiting for clients. "Got a couple friends at my place who'd like to meet you," he greeted them.   
  
"Where's Serena?" asked the blonde, looking around.   
  
"Back there, getting straightened up." Spike pointed toward the alley. "So what do you think? Come back to my place?" He again flashed the $100.   
  
The women exchanged glances, obviously seeing dollar signs, and nodded. Hiding a grin, Spike led them in the direction of the mansion. Buffy and Angelus would be grateful to have two meals brought right to their doorstep.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion Spike had no idea the topic of conversation had moved from Buffy's plans for revenge to discussion of him.   
  
Lying in bed with Angelus, Buffy cautiously brought up the subject. "You know, Spike seems a little lonely. I think he's feeling left out of things."  
  
Angelus was silent for a moment thinking. Except for the time when he'd had his soul back, he had always run in a pack with at least one other vampire and usually more. For a while Spike had been one of them. Back in those days Spike had been more headstrong and undisciplined, but now he had developed into a powerful, cunning fighter. Plus, he was family.  
  
Angelus had already seen signs that Buffy was attracted to Spike, though he didn't think she would do anything without his approval. She was hinting for it now by bringing up the subject. "Well, we can't have Spike feeling neglected," Angelus replied. "He's a valued member of the team, after all. We need to remind him of that fact."  
  
"When he comes home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure," Angelus decided. He couldn't keep Buffy all to himself forever. Or actually, he could but it would probably lead to Spike's departure sooner rather than later. It wasn't like he was averse to letting Spike in on the action. They had "shared" before, usually Drusilla but occasionally another female vampire. "In the meantime, we need to eat. Come on."  
  
They both got up and got dressed, planning to quickly hunt up a couple stupid humans near one of the cemeteries if at all possible. That way they could avoid being seen until the big moment arrived.   
  
Angelus paused as he was buttoning his shirt. "Someone's here." He and Buffy both listened intently before Angelus relaxed. "It's Spike and he has two humans with him. Unfamiliar humans. You know what that means?"  
  
"He brought takeout!" Buffy realized.   
  
"Exactly." They went downstairs to encounter Spike on his way up to find them. "Good timing," Angelus praised. "You saved us from having to hunt and possibly blow our cover. After we eat we all need to have a little discussion about our plans. Stick around."  
  
He and Buffy continued on their way to meet their suppers, leaving Spike to wonder what Angelus had in mind.  
  
tbc 


	11. Three

Angelus and Buffy wasted no time in draining the meals thoughtfully provided by Spike. The experience was still so new to Buffy that she drank so fast she almost choked. She had never tasted anything more delicious than blood. She wiped off her mouth and noticed that Angelus was looking expectantly at her. He gave an encouraging nod and Buffy turned to Spike. She was trying to think of the best way to broach the topic Angelus was waiting for her to bring up. "Hey, Spike, wanna have a threesome with Angelus and me?" sounded way too bold. Then again, Spike had been a vampire for a lot longer than she had and he was the kind who probably would appreciate that sort of direct approach.  
  
Before Buffy could decide what to say, Spike stood up to make an announcement. "Supper isn't all I brought back. I also have information. Important information." He paused for emphasis. "I was thinking what a shame it would be if all of Buffy's friends had left town and we'd come back here for nothing. So I decided to check things out, make sure Buffy wasn't in for a big disappointment. Went by Giles' place and saw him, Xander, Willow, and some bint named Anya all hurrying over to check out that scene by the Bronze where we ran over those people. They're still doing their part to keep the world safe from evil. Disgusting, I call it," Spike ended on an indignant note.  
  
"It's all right, Spike," Buffy assured him. "We'll take care of them. It won't be long before we make them see the error of their ways. I have all sorts of wonderful ideas on how to accomplish that and I'm sure you do too."  
  
Angelus interrupted them as he grabbed the two dead bodies. "Why don't I go get rid of the evidence while you two talk things over?" He hauled the carcasses out of the mansion, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.  
  
Spike wasn't sure what to make of the way Buffy was looking at him. If he didn't know better he'd say she was issuing some sort of silent invitation but of course that couldn't be right. She was with Angelus. He decided to continue their discussion and then maybe she'd stop acting so strangely. "So when do you want to strike, luv?"  
  
"Hmm, I thought I'd probably start tomorrow night," Buffy replied. "Only I'm not sure what I want to do. It could be something subtle like I go to Willow's place, she's appropriately shocked and thrilled to see me, then I do a vanishing act the second she runs off to phone Giles and Xander. Or I could let one of them catch a quick glimpse of me somewhere before I disappear, leaving them to spend the rest of the night trying to figure out if they were seeing things or I was real. After that I could work up to the really fun parts."  
  
"Ever consider starting big, like by snapping someone's neck and leaving the body on Giles' doorstep as a gift?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Good one, Spike. You just know that would confuse the hell out of them, especially after I reveal my new identity. They're sure to try to figure out how to save me. That ought to be good for some laughs. I just have to be careful that Willow doesn't try to give me my soul back."  
  
"Kill her first and you'd eliminate that possibility," Spike pointed out.  
  
Buffy nodded. "That's true. So many lovely ideas. How will I ever choose just one?"  
  
She and Spike continued to trade suggestions until Angelus came back inside from disposing of the bodies. "Your input is appreciated but this is Buffy's operation," he clarified for Spike's benefit. "She calls the shots. It's only fair. Back when we were turned we got to decide what to do with our friends and family. Now Buffy gets the same privilege."  
  
Spike laughed. "I know you better than that. You're just dying - pardon the pun - to sink your fangs into one of those morons. Say, for instance, Xander?"  
  
"Well..." Angelus shrugged. "I wouldn't say no if Buffy gave me an invitation to suck him dry. I always did hate that judgemental little snot."  
  
"You and me both," Spike agreed.  
  
"That feeling's unanimous," Buffy chimed in. The other two stared at her in disbelief. "What? OK, OK, he and I were friends back when I had the soul, but I was like a different person then. A very different, very stupid person with horrible taste. I mean, I tried to kill you two and I called those pathetic humans my friends. It's amazing how getting rid of your soul changes you. In fact..." She turned to Spike. "I'm seeing you in a whole different light. It's not like you weren't attractive before but you were an evil vampire and completely out of bounds. We don't have that little problem anymore."  
  
Spike looked from Buffy to Angelus and back. It certainly sounded like Buffy was coming on to him but that couldn't be. She was with Angelus, he reminded himself. Plus Angelus would tear his head off if he caught Spike even looking at Buffy sideways. Not that he hadn't gotten in a few glances while Angelus' back was turned but Spike hadn't pursued the matter any farther. He valued his unlife too much.  
  
As if he had read Spike's mind, Angelus spoke up. "It's all right, Spike. Buffy and I had a talk earlier. A talk about you and me and her. We're in agreement about this. But I see you still aren't so sure. Go on, Buffy, show Spike what we mean."  
  
Obediently Buffy rose and walked over to Spike, wrapping her arms around him and raising herself on tiptoes to kiss him. He held himself tensely, wondering if this was a test. For all he knew Angelus was still mad at him over the Acathla incident and was preparing to demolish him if he dared react to Buffy.  
  
When he remained unresponsive, Buffy growled and stepped back. "Come on, Spike, relax. No one's going to bite you. That is, unless you want us to."  
  
She sounded serious. Spike wondered if this could be for real. He'd kind of hoped something like this might happen but he hadn't thought it was very likely at all that Angelus would allow it, not with the way he had always felt about Buffy. But here Angelus was seeming to encourage matters. Well, thought Spike, one little kiss probably wouldn't hurt. He'd keep half an eye on Angelus so he'd know if he was about to be attacked. Otherwise he'd enjoy the moment. He tentatively lowered his lips to Buffy's.  
  
"That's more like it," she approved before she latched on to him, the raw hunger of her kiss sending an answering thrill through Spike. Either Buffy was the world's best actress or she wasn't faking.  
  
It didn't take Spike long to quit monitoring Angelus for signs of trouble. If he was going to get dusted over his behavior, there were worse ways to go.  
  
tbc 


End file.
